


Debts and Darcy

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [28]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finds himself in debt to Babs. And Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debts and Darcy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuxedo_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/gifts).



> Tuxedo_elf gave me some help getting hold of a picture I wanted, and so I offered fic in exchange. I wrote some Darcy/Jason with a side of Babs.

* * *

“You owe me.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jason asked. “And what could I possibly owe the great Oracle for?”

Barbara folded her arms over her chest, shaking her head. “I thought Dick was bad, even Bruce, but you—”

“Don't compare me to them. Don't think I won't hurt you because you're in a chair.”

“Don't think you can just because I am,” she warned him, pointing a finger at him. “You could have had the entire Avengers team down your neck and in your apartment if I hadn't given Stark's A.I. the runaround. I don't know that you care, but you should. You put all of us at risk doing that—it's not a far leap to jump from your identity to ours—but more than that—you put _Darcy_ at risk. Do you have any idea what they'll want to do to you? You're wanted for murder in several countries.”

He shrugged. “I'm not the only one. Two of the Avengers were assassins.”

“Yes, but they have official pardons,” Barbara said. “You don't. The only reason Bruce hasn't locked you up is because he blames himself for what happened to you.”

Jason snorted. “You better not tell me that he shouldn't.”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Do you think it is easy for me knowing that the Joker is still alive? Have you forgotten who you're talking to, Jason?”

“No.”

“Then accept that you owe me.”

“I owe you,” Jason agreed. He let out a breath. He didn't like owing people, and he knew that Dick probably figured he owed him plenty, but he didn't count debts to him. Babs was different. Everyone owed Babs something. “You really think this will come down on Darcy? Those people hired her for a job—don't they already know about me?”

“No.”

Jason frowned. “Why not?”

“Every one of us has been officially erased from S.H.I.E.L.D. as soon as we got close to their radar. There are some people who are aware of us anyway, but as far as electronic records go, we don't exist,” Barbara explained. “I believe more of us are aware of who Darcy is than her friends are aware of who she's dating.”

Jason shrugged. That had seemed like a good idea before, and he wasn't all that interested in meeting Darcy's family or friends. “You know I've trained Darcy to protect herself. You even helped with that, but if this is going to—I need something that will _keep_ her safe.”

“I can work on that, but you're still going to owe me.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Just tell me when you want a date night and I'll fill in—I won't kill anyone, either.”

Barbara snorted. “Do you really think you'd get off that easy with me?”

“No.”

* * *

“What is this?” Darcy asked, looking at the box in her hands. “Should I be worried? I think I should be worried.”

Jason grunted. “It's not a bomb. It's fine. It's...”

Darcy frowned, shaking the box. “I'm not sure I like this. We don't really do gifts, and you don't seem that happy to be giving it to me.”

“Apparently, that is what normal boyfriends and girlfriends do, give gifts. They also do other things, or so Babs told me,” Jason muttered, sitting down across from Darcy. “And I owe her.”

Darcy laughed. “Okay, but why does that mean that I get a present?”

“Well, I may have cost you your job and put your life in danger again, so I guess I owe you as much as I owe Babs.”

Darcy didn't know that it made much sense, but she shrugged and opened up her package. With a squeal, she jumped up and crossed over to him. “I love it! I love you. You got me a new taser. You are the best boyfriend ever.”


End file.
